Scooby Doo! WHERE ARE YOU?
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Locked on an island somthing happens to Daphne. No one can explain it. Strange goings on... Where are you scooby doo? plz review
1. Chapter 1

Ewwwwww, manky. Does she never clean this hovel. My dress! Oh look at it. Even the new Hollister perfume can't clear it up. VILE! Freddie lets call him. Oh why did I have to walk off?

"Fre...e"

"Daphne."

"he..."

"Hell?"

"HEL...M..."

"Daphne, you're breaking up."

"Head...s, n..."

"okay,"

* * *

What is going on? Why is Daphne asking me to go to the Headquaters? I will call the others...

"Guys, go to the headquarters. NOW! "

"Why Fred?" came an annoyed voice from the other end and the sound of crashing thunder. Shaggy and Scooby were watching Vincent van ghoul again.

"Daphne is in trouble,"

"Fred, I have connected to the Headquarters wifi and her tracker isn't there."

"I know Velma, I have just been on the phone to her and she says go there," God why don't they get it?

"Okay, see you there Ffffffffffffrrrrreeeeeeeedddddddd..." Came a shaky voice a tad muffled from behind the sofa.

Okay, oohhhhhkkkkkaayyyy. Chill out Daphne. It's only being kidnapped by a weird tribe's group. I told them to come to the head islands but they aren't here. Maybe they went to the. DAMN! Headquarters. Why does this place have such bad reception? Why not 3G? I would be out of this grovel if not by now. I suppose if I kicked my shoe off and activated the fireworks button I would be shoeless but saved. I suppose they might be able to see them from the HQ. I will try it.

"Guy's where's Daphne."

"Ohhhh...pretty fireworks!"

"Scooby Doo, you have found her!"

* * *

**Plz review anthing, good or bad or how i could improve. Thx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Right gang, let's go find..."

"He, he, he...Shaggy do cancan... He, he, he, he, he, he..."

"Scooby, I was talking."

_Singing _"Shaggy do the cancan, Scooby doo the cancan, shaggy do the cancan..."

"Boy's shut up I'm trying to tell you something. Daphne is in trouble. So listen...Thank you...No Scooby...Shaggy control your dog..."

"SHUT UP..."

"Thank you Velma. Now if we..."

"Split up and look for clues."

"What! That's my line... Across this area then we should find her pretty soon," please let her still be alive, please, please.

"Fred? Are you okay?"

"Scooby dooby do to save daphne doopy doo."

"And shaggy shooby shoo, to help Scooby dooby doo."

"Really boys?"

"Yes Fred?"

"No Scooby!"

"Ha, he, ha, he..."

"SHUT UP SCOOBY!"

"Alright..."

Where are they, do I have to deploy my other shoe? Is that really necessary. Eeekkkkk! What's that noise, can never be good. A screaming, growling, Smashing noise, always mean bad things. What is that? Its small about the size of Scooby on all four paws. Oh Scooby, why do you have to be so far away? Why, with your cute paws and little nuzzling nose? I even miss your very cute little giggle when you are drunk!

Who is she? Absolutely amazing dress that. It must be...um...Silk from, wow. GUCHI!

"Hello, you must be Daphne. I have heard a lot about you, oh yes sorry about my minions. They are harmless, the turn horrible when they are scared. As you can see now they are just cute flying puffballs. I know you are guessing who I am, no I'm not Aphrodite. Or slela. No I'm Dream. If you joined me you would become beauty, and the other one Velma would be clever. Those boys don't like you except Scooby doo. He would be excepted as a mascot, Fred only likes you because of your hips. Shaggy because you give him the answers in tests. Not because of your outstanding talent in martial arts, or you beauty but you hips and persuasion tactics. Velma would be treasured as for who she is, not her geekyness. You would be better here, and you never become old you are always young and beautiful. My mother brought me here and I stayed, forever and met these darlings. So what do you say, do you join me? Or do you stay with men who hate you?"

"That's an easy one," I answer "Stay."

I feel betrayed by Fred and shaggy, but little Scooby and Velma will be kept here. With me and Dream.

"Shall we sort out this place," Dream suggests "No not by hand, by magic. If you stay loyal to the island of 5 hours you gain the magic, if you ever become unloyal you lose it and become you age."

Objects swish around my head as the place magically becomes a beautiful lounge. I love it here with REAL friends. I sit awkwardly on one of the chairs.

"Come with me Beauty, we can go and get you a dress." Dream taps the floor with one of her shoes and FLOATS off. I'm so jealous. I run after her, I'm now glad I followed the stray animal here. She leads me into a room and tells me to put a simple white robe on. I pull it over my head and as it falls it changes colour, to my purple and I slip on ballet slippers and they also change colour to a nice lilac.

"Tell you what Daphne, go to sleep you must be so tried." She waves her wand and a beautiful bed appears, I climb in and slide under the silk sheets.

"Scooby, please stop yowling. We will find her." I hope, but I can't tell him that. He would faint, or keep on yowling. I can't blame him the horror of losing Daphne, and here of all places, on a small island in the middle of nowhere. What worse place!

"What's that little island?" Velma is pointing at a house on an island with lights on in the windows. It looks suspicious.

"Lets go over..."

"Zoink's! Over THERE! No way hozay. Not a chance in hope or hhhhhheeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllll."

I grab him and Scooby and lob them in the back of the van. I press a button and float across.

"Wooooowwwaaaa. What's happened to the storm? It's just disappeared," They are right, it's not like before it's like a meadow, and the once eerie shack is now a beautiful little cottage.

"Be gone, evil boys." Came a voice from the house, it was strangely familiar...


End file.
